Legacy of a Nightmare: Ryou’s Tale
by candelight
Summary: Ah, Ryou. Sweet, shy, polite Ryou...hides a dark secret concerning his past. After the death of his beloved Mother and little sister, a young Ryou is bestowed the Millenium ring with a rather...protective keeper. As well as sadistic to all who cross him.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy of a Nightmare: Ryou's Tale

最も深いきらめきは暗闇で眠るために埋められる。 悲哀、Ryouの天使!

~*~*~*~*~

_Quote:_

_In the Darkness, the almighty darkness,_

_Lives a wee, petite twinkle of light._

_Buried safe within the darkness,_

_The almighty darkness,_

_Masterless as it is locked away."_

____________________

Sleeping pills.

Darned little things became habit forming after awhile. One night you took one-just one-and the next, you'd find yourself staring up at your bedroom ceiling for a good ten minutes.

The digital clock's red digits now read twenty.

Thirty.

Forty five minutes……

Ryou sighed, and turned slightly in his discomfort, wincing when a sore spot on his chest cavity throbbed in protest. Of course.

Zorc….as they had called him….had indeed been destroyed in Egypt by Yami and his, as Seto put it, "Fearsome Foursome of a Cheerleading squad."

That was really rather too harsh. Yugi was still brokenhearted over the absence of his _Yami._ While Ryou and the others did their best to comfort him, the albino was sometimes a little at a loss of what to tell him.

For, his _Yami _never left him.

Ever.

And, he was reminded quite daily of that said fact…..

~*~*~*~*~

Bakura had sealed one last token of his soul as a safeguard in a small crevice of Ryou's own pure thoughts.

And that overwhelming malice in his nightmares had haunted him again and again, causing a boy to startle awake more than one time, heart hammering, breathing ragged, and flesh now in a cold sweat.

….till a broken Bakura used it to return once again. In his desperation, there had nothing _to_ do but return to his host's body.

Yugi and his friends still had no idea. And, why should they know?

The seven millennium items were gone. Finished.

Forever.

There was nothing left for the spirit to fight _for._

Save for his position in his host's body.

~*~*~*~

Only one millennium item had found its way back to resurrection….and it hadn't taken to guess which one it was.

The ring was now practically glued to the poor boy's chest-so intense was his Yami's fear that Ryou would simply toss him away to expire within the ring's dark halls. Bakura was now dependent on every single breath and heartbeat of his host's.

The wraith's power was quite diminished…..nothing like when they had first met…..

Ryou bit his lip to stop himself from making a noise in the darkness.

He hadn't thought of this particular tale for such a very, very long time……

_~*~_

_They call it the "shock impact." _

_Scientists have long since developed the term-or, in other words, gave name to something anyone could merely guess at, and made a study of said term._

_It was always the unexpected that caused paralysis. Or, at the very least, an extremely crushing blow to someone physically and mentally._

_Perhaps both._

_Which was why a five year old Bakura-ornately dressed in a black tuxedo-was staring blankly at the two coffins by the church altar, tears rapidly sliding down his face._

_~*~*~*~_

_The sweet scent of the nearby floral arrangements did nothing to soothe him. Nor the man in the tuxedo whose face was indiscernible-and cast into shadow as the small boy beside him continued to weep._

_Outside, rain was pattering softly on the stained glass windows and the old wood of the chapel, but it went unheeded as Ryou continued to sob, unbeknownst earning a few sympathetic glances from the few in attendance in the pews as he did so. _

_Ryou was quite glad his reading skills were still only developing-not that he'd ever able to be able to discern anything with such swollen eyes-but at least he did not have to read the inscriptions of the nearby tombstones, set to be laid out onto the ground during the burial:_

_Natsumi and Amane Bakura._

_Natusmi: Born, January Nineteenth, 1974_

_Died: October Fourth, 1998_

_Amane: Born, June Sixth, 1995_

_Died: October Fourth, 1998_

**_Resurgam _**

_~*~_

_The two had died in a traffic accident merely days earlier. A careless joyrider had the car sent straight into a tree over sixty four miles per hour. Police reports indicated that the airbags had failed, the glass shattered, and, well…._

_To simply put it, they'd both died. Almost instantly._

_~*~_

_Ryou had not ceased his wild tears by day or by night. The smallest thing would set him off, and he would again begin to cry, sobbing or wailing into his already salt soaked pillows._

_Father too, had wept….but, after the first two days, had merely cascaded himself alone in his room. And, although the housekeeper had anxiously knocked-several times-he was mute to all requests, sympathetic cards, and well wishers._

_Including a fellow mourner, as Ryou had received nothing from the many times he had desperately pounded on the door, in dire need of an embrace that would not come._

_~*~_

_The ceremony was short-not particularly sweet. People watched in hushed, somber reverence as the two coffins-one pitifully small-were slowly lowered into the muddy earth. _

_Ryou closed his eyes, wishing to drown out the scene as he continued to helplessly whimper._

_Or, at the very least, he wished that he had followed the two._

_As people began to depart, drawing up black umbrellas and bustling for their cars, the doctor turned at last to Ryou, face hardened._

_"Son?"_

_The boy merely clung to his leg, continuing the helpless barrage of tears. The man sighed, bent down, and uncertainly crushed the little albino to his chest._

_"Ryou….I'm sorry."_

_The boy's face was pressed into the man's shoulder, but he said nothing. The man sighed._

_"Son….I'm….well. I just thought that, well…..you should probably know something."_

_The child's breathing hitched somewhat. He was listening. The man drew Ryou away by the shoulders, eyes boring into each other._

_"I need….to go. Right now. Away."_

_Now slightly puzzled, Ryou rubbed at a red eye, while the man sighed, reached for his handkerchief in his pocket, and began to dab at the corners of the boy's eyes._

_"Go….where? H-home?"_

_A bitter smile twitched at the corners-if only slightly-of the man's mouth._

_"….no, Ryou. I'm reassuming my work as an archaeologist. My new term starts tomorrow-I've been packing all week."_

_Ryou's heart began to hammer._

_"O-Okay. Jus' let me get some of my-"_

_The hands on his thin shoulders tightened._

_"Ryou."_

_The boy again stared at the humorless eyes of his father, looking puzzled._

_"I need to get out of here. Your mother-"_

_His voice broke off, and the man jerked his head away, closing his eyes behind his spectacles._

_"It's no good. I can't stay here anymore-I-I need some time."_

_Ryou's heart continued to flutter-like a captive bird's behind his tiny ribcage._

_"I know. Y-you said that. And I'm coming, t-"_

_"No."_

_The word jolted like a thousand volts down the boy's spine as enormous green eyes widened._

_"W-What? I-I don't-"_

_"Ryou. You. Are. Not. Coming. With. Me."_

_The man's trembling voice was stern, nonetheless._

_"I'm sorry, son. Truly, I am-and I WILL write to you occasionally, okay?"_

_He squeezed the boy's arm, desperate to make him smile._

_"….my flight leaves for Egypt soon. I have to get going. Never fear-you're going to live with your aunt for just a little while."_

_Aunt Eleanor? The woman who insisted upon getting twenty two hours of "beauty sleep" and the remaining two devoted to soap operas?_

_Ryou began to tremble violently as he again threw his arms around the man's waist._

_"Nooooo! No! No! No! Noooooooooooo!"_

_Again, the small boy began to wail, as a shiny black car slowly made its way towards the two. Ryou's father sighed once again as Ryou sobbed._

_"I don't WANT to go! I don't WANT to live with Aunt Eleanor! Take me WITH YOU-I WANT TO GO TO EGYPT, TOO!"_

_"Son-"_

_"Please, please, PLEASE! I won't be a bur-"_

_"Ryou-"_

_Ryou continued his desperate pleas._

_"I don't want you to go away, too-"_

_"RYOU!"_

_The sharp tone started the young boy into a fresh wave of tears. The man glanced behind him-as the taxi driver began to impatiently prod at the glass of his watch._

_"Ryou, son, I'm sorry. I'm really, truly, sorry-but I WILL be back. This, I swear. I just need time….alone."_

_The young boy glanced up, tears still trickling from the corners of his eyes as the man sighed once more._

_"Eleanor will be here to pick you up any second now. Your bags have already been packed-so don't worry. Everything will be fine."_

_No, everything would not be fine. It HAD been-but it certainly was not now-nor did it seem likely that it would ever be so again._

_The man managed a weak, half hearted attempt at a small smile as he reached into his pocket, and tugged out a small parcel, wrapped in tissue paper._

_"Here, son…..this…this is for you. I found it on one of my trips….some years ago in a local bazaar."_

_Uncertain hands reached for the small piece, jerked back, and then, Ryou turned to look questioningly at the man._

_Ryou's father nodded in approval as the small, circular package was carefully placed in the small boy's hands._

_"Keep that safe for me, won't you?"_

_The boy's throat had an excruciating lump rise to his throat as his eyes dilated._

_"Papa-"_

_The man gently wrenched himself out of the boy's grip, and made his way towards the taxi. He paused in midstep, not daring to turn around. He already knew he would find Ryou's devastated features haunting him._

_"Take….take care of yourself for me, son."_

_And with that, the car door slammed, and the black vehicle took off into the rain, leaving Ryou alone amongst a sea of gray tablets._

~*~*~*~*~

_It was a shame Ryou only had a slight cold from being out in the rain all day. Truth be told, he would rather had gotten pneumonia and died._

_Aunt Eleanor had her chauffeur drop the two off at her chateau, where Ryou had been immediately given a small nursery….as well as a warning not to LEAVE said nursery after she'd hurried down the steps to begin her role as hostess for the wake….._

_…which Ryou was not allowed to attend. Eleanor had never attempted to hide her dislike for her sister-in-law….but she had, indeed-been shaken up by the prospect of the death of her niece._

_The small boy lay curled on his new bed, the sea of sobs never skipping beat as one of Eleanor's friends laughed boisterously from below, no doubt a large bottle of sherry or some sort of spirit in her hands…._

_Attempting to drown out the repulsive noise, Ryou had rocked back and forth, whimpering occasionally from under his vintage pillow._

_The room was simply made-a blue carpet on the bleached hardwood floor, light blue curtains on the bay window with a plush seating to look OUT said window…._

_There was a small bookshelf, carelessly stacked with titles by Eleanor-and a rather more sensible person had organized and alphabetized. Still, Ryou didn't think he'd be reading Gone With the Wind anytime soon. _

_There was also a small toy chest-as well as those Ryou's father had packed, but, other then pulling out his small, slightly woebegone, plush snow bunny to squeeze in the dark, these things remained ignored._

_Back and forth he rocked, and louder and louder the noises from below grew as the young child stared into space, now absorbed into silence._

_The hours went past, one after another. Although the boy soon became exhausted, he was nowhere near a desire for slumber._

_At last, the voices had begun to drown out and away as people stumbled away from the chateau, singing or hiccupping. Ryou buried his face in his hands._

_A few minutes went by. With a shuddering sigh, Ryou began to draw himself down from the bed, until his foot met something._

_Far past caring, he saw the small, still unwrapped parcel that Father had given him. For a moment or two, he simply gazed at the old paper, wondering only faintly why the old piece made him feel…slightly uneasy._

_He did not like it. It was still only a piece of…whatever in some old newspaper…..but the small thing created an unnaturally unpleasant vibe-like that you received venturing into the darkness of an unknown location-and having a few frantic heartbeats to yourself before turning around to flee._

_Still, he gazed at the small lump, quivering fingertips reaching for the small piece._

_And-_Darn it all. Now the tears had come.

* * *

Impatiently swiping at his eyes, Ryou buried himself under the covers, inwardly begging for sleep. It simply wasn't healthy to take a sleeping pill every night before bed-and now, he understood why. The urge to swallow his body in blissful oblivion was almost more than the small boy could stand.

A deep, rasping, reverberating voice echoed inwardly from

_"Ryou….."_

The young boy squeezes his eyes shut as Bakura summons his weak, corporeal form beside him, praying beyond belief that the ghost would simply return to slumber.

But it's no good. It never is, really.

Something tugs impatiently at his hair, and, with a small, resigned sigh, Ryou turns to face Bakura, who's currently glaring daggers at him.

_"Sleep."_

His voice was curt, and his tone had delivered in such a way that Ryou knew immediately it had been an order, not a suggestion.

The boy contorted in surprise nonetheless.

When was the last time his _Yami _told him to do THAT?

But Ryou didn't receive enough time to muse upon the matter, as two hands now harshly began to grip at his shoulders, chocolate glaring daggers into green as Bakura began to speak once again.

"Ryou. I need this body to function. You will stop thinking. You will sleep.

_Now_."

Of course-that was the main concern: the body that they…"shared." It was always nice to…share. Not so nice having it snatched from you.

But hadn't Ryou given it to him? The young boy shook the thought off, and managed a timid smile.

"G-Gomen nasai. I-I'll try."

Bakura did not respond, but his brow furrowed slightly. Ryou had little time to blink in confusion.

"W-Wha…..?"

_~*~_

_Whew! Okay, that's all I can do for now. ^^ Please, just let me know if you wanted more. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy of a Nightmare: Ryou's Tale

私の近くに来られる、私の最愛の人。

そして私を悪事のあなたを熟視するだれでも屠殺することを許可しなさい。

~*~*~*~

Demon's Keep

* * *

Hallo, everyone. Forgive me for taking so long…..gomen nasai. Finals have been kind of demanding…~ My bad. D: I hope this sort of makes up

for it…..

Yes, we rediscover the raveling red threads of fate that led to Ryou Bakura's fate….and of those of his classmates, if you understand what I mean.

*Shudders.*

____

Quote:

_"Don't cry.  
Give me your heart, and I will free you.  
Give me your heart, and I will save you.  
Give me your heart and feel fear, pain, hurt no more.  
I will make it all stop."_

_~*~_

The young boy blinked in astonishment as the wraith seized Ryou by the wrist, and roughly yanked him closer, Ryou yelping slightly in his wake as

Bakura's arms gruffly encircled the bewildered boy, face pressed against the fabric of the dark spirit's shirt, listening to the faint heartbeat that

the yami of the pairing had pulled and replicated from his hikari's body-and simply lay there in the darkness for a moment or so, Ryou's own rapid

heartbeat beginning to slow ever so slightly.

_Ah._

Bakura felt he was paying his...."rent." As if there was any retribution to what he had done to the young one.

Still, in the darkness, the distraught boy certainly was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, surrounded in a sea of blankets, pressed

against the vintage pillows that had...."showed up" when Bakura began to complain that the old ones Ryou had recovered from England were far

too hard for his liking.

Ryou HAD been prepared to buy them-honestly, with his own income that came from his Mother's inheritance.....but, as usual, Bakura merely beat

him to the punch and..."acquired" the two pillows.

After hearing about a robbery that had taken place in a department store downtown just a few days ago-Ryou was sure to send a very sheepish

and apologetic letter....as well as a check.

It was almost amusing, how something so little as a pillow could make the dark spirit irritated.

What was NOT amusing....was to what depths the tomb robber would sink to once he was...irritated.

Or infuriated. Ryou bit his lip in the cradle that was the monster's arms where he nestled to stop himself from making a noise, closing his eyes-

still far too frightened to sleep as he continued to remember.

* * *

_The boy had been left alone in his room, the large crevice that was in his chest continuing to readily expand itself with each and every tear that_

_came....with friends._

_Well....he WAS alone, with the exception of the odd-shaped package that father had left behind-still carefully wrapped in newspaper._

_Ryou's clumsy hands uncertainly reached for the faded newsprint-jerked back ever so slightly, then, the boy mentally berated himself._

_It was the last thing Father had left behind for him before he had left Ryou behind._

_The thought made a fresh wave of tears trickle down his face, but little fists swiped at them at Ryou uncertainly moved the cold, heavy material to perch_

_somewhat awkwardly on his lap._

_Outside, the rain was still pattering...but much faster then before. The neighboring tree branches were being whipped about in the chorusing onslaught_

_of the ceaseless wind._

_Loud, hollowly, it moaned, chilly winds slamming at the nearby windowpanes, like the attack of desperate spirits slamming cold, deadened hands against_

_the glass, frantically trying to prevent what would soon take place._

_But, though Ryou glanced nervously about him-and, with a small squeak, withdrew under the covers as thunder roared its full fury outside, lightning_

_flashing like a blinding crackle outside-_

_BOOM._

_Ryou had always hated thunder. Wincing at the unfriendly noise, Ryou drew into the unfamiliar covers and began to slowly peel away the paper in the_

_darkness._

_Lightning flashed once again-as a final warning. The string fell away-as did the paper from the small piece of rusted metal._

_……………..?_

_Thunder roared its reverberating sorrow in the distance as Ryou picked up the little trinket, heart trembling tremendously as he did so._

* * *

_A piece of jewelery?_

_A bad dream catcher?_

_What was it, exactly?_

_What looked like warm gold, burned like an arctic stone in his shaking palms. Ouch!_

_Flinching somewhat, but still feeling rather curious, Ryou turned the ring around-time old pendulums clinking quietly against one another as he did so._

_An eye._

_An eye-right square in the middle of the triandle that completed the irregularly cut piece-was an eye. What did it mean? It was kind of creepy-like one of_

_those thingies people used to predict the future._

_Being five years old, this made even an excrutiangly depressed Ryou feel somewhat excited._

_Predict the future? Ryou?_

_Did he have to try it on?_

* * *

_Try it on...._

_Why did the thought leave him feeling slightly uneasy?_

_Ryou was too deep in thought to note that the chaotic winds had soon died down. Their roar had faded to a grim silence in the distance._

_But the chill in his room hadn't faded. Quite the contrary-it had intensified tenfold in the sudden grim display as thousand of unseen eyes peered at the_

_immersed boy in the darkness._

____________________

_Darkness. Absolute, appalling, revolting, sweet, sweet darkness._

_This night had been foretold for many a year, and tonight, their master was upon them._

_Do you, dear reader, perhaps know of an event that is regulary referred to as, "The Witching Hour?" It's an old expression that simply refers to the_

_midnight hour when all mortals are at rest, and the haunts that crow their slumber at the rise of the fiery sun come to seek out their riches in a land_

_where they might have the ability to keep it to themselves-if only for a little while._

_That hour had come at last....at full circle._

_Unseen tridents that made children draw deeper into their covers were on the walls. Unseen ghouls raged about the floor in a sea of fog that lay hurriedly_

_blanketed by shadow. The child might see what lay beyond the ring faintly glinting in the almost nonexistent light and run, run, run!_

_We couldn't have THAT now, could we?_

_An odd, outpouring of warmth served to isolate Ryou from the chill, further puzzling him. Where it was coming from-the boy did not know. Perhaps his Aunt had finally decided to turn the heat up….._

_The odd eye insignia had bored blankly into the young boy's own soft, green orbs._

_Oddly enough, the freezing template had halted itself....if only somewhat. Now, it was a little easier to hold said item._

_The threatening presence that the odd trinket…or Ring, whichever title it earned first-was slowly beginning to dissipate, pendulums faintly twinkling in the gloom, emanating with what felt like …..Contentment. And approval._

_The boy blinked, now feeling the smallest bit silly. He had been afraid to open THIS? A whatchamacallit? It seemed perfectly harmless._

_And…approval? That was it-Ryou had been up far too late. It was simply an inanimate piece of….well, whatever Father had left._

_Ryou uncertainly lay down, anxiously clasping the dark ring to himself, shuddering at the touch of the still chilly metal._

_His eyes began to flicker, much to his surprise. Something was beckoning his body to sleep. Perhaps this WAS a dream capturer, and he would need to hang it over his bed….._

_But tonight, the icy metal was tucked carefully next to himself, on the small pillow and blue comforters-the haunts of the night silently screeching in euphoric triumph._

_But the boy didn't notice._

_For the first time in days, he slept, small, pale hands entangled in the rope of the Millennium Ring...._

_....which, unbeknownst to Ryou, flickered slightly on and off in the dead of night, glow in tune with that of the boy's heartbeat._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**_At last._**

**_After so many, many, godforsaken YEARS-!_**

**A pair of garnet like eyes flashed in the darkness, hushing the other spirits into a respectful, awed silence as he took in the body of his new host.**

**As of right now….the bonding process was still not complete. The boy's pulse and heartbeat was, at the very least, allowing him to obtain himself an…almost corporeal body. Not quite….but still, better then the all too familiar darkness of the tomb.**

**But a cold eternity was always preferable to the tomb robber-even to that of a glorious, warm hundred years. The eternity began now.**

**Cold fingertips ghosted over Ryou's pale flesh. Of course he'd be left with one so pure. The ring could not balance itself into a new position-that of host and poltergeist-or, translated into the new millennium tongue-"Yami and Hikari" without obliging in the role of equal weight on both sides. Elsewise, it would be all the more difficult to lay proper control to his host's body.**

**He had tried hosts. Many, many hosts. All had been left screaming in the Shadow Realm, writhing in madness and barely suppressed agony….forever.**

**How ironic was it that this….child had passed the test?**

**Like most children, Ryou was naïve and innocent. Very, very innocent.**

**It was rather like finding a snow bank-only to dig deeper and to rediscover even cleaner snow. Yes. He had found his….hikari.**

**The boy was suffering from a broken heart-with the same memories that the thief king had endured at his age: the death of his kin. Still, if he was to understand correctly, his Father simply left him alone while he….sorted things out. His Mother and little sister were dead.**

**Bakura remembered all too well when the king's soldiers had entered their small village-and slaughtered every man, woman, and child they could find soon after Bakura had found a small hiding place….and watched, horror stricken and wide eyed as the funeral pyres grew in size, flames licking at the sandstone and clay he had once called home….**

**But Ryou certainly didn't seem the type to desire revenge. Quite honestly, Bakura would in HIS position.**

**And….why should he not?**

**When that idiotic professor had passed the Ring, it had too, created a false aura of overall contentment to attract the rather (in his opinion) stupid man closer.**

**The professor himself did not seem like a worthy host-certainly not fit for the thief king. But the fates had been roaring at him to take his chance when he could. Else, not only was another opportunity like this likely nonexistent-but another would probably be days, weeks, months….**

**….years ahead before he could grasp this opportunity…..and watch it die…..**

**His disdainful eyes flickered onto Ryou's slumbering form again.**

**If his host needed….companionship, then the thief would give it to him. Before the thief could actually slide himself into his host's heart and mind-enough to take power of the little marionette…..he needed the boy to like him. Trust him. Be bound in the spider's silken thread-!**

**One day, after feeding from the energy Ryou gave out-he would be able to take control…and hand deliver the revenge that his host lacked the desire or willpower to give. Very well….very well.**

**"Sleep, my precious." He crooned to the sleeping child in front of him.**

**"Eternity begins tonight."**

**Bakura smirked, crimson eyes dilating as he laughed maniacally into the darkness, where no living thing heard him.**

**~*~*~**

Whew! Okay.....hoped you enjoyed this sector, creepy as it was! *Shudders.*


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy of a Nightmare: Ryou's Tale

私の近くに来られる、私の最愛の人。

そして私を悪事のあなたを熟視するだれでも屠殺することを許可しなさい。

~*~*~*~

Demon's Keep

* * *

Hallo, everyone. Forgive me for taking so long…..gomen nasai. Finals have been kind of demanding…~ My bad. D: I hope this sort of makes up for it…..

Happy 2010, everyone. *Huggles.* Take care, aye?

Yes, we rediscover the raveling red threads of fate that led to Ryou Bakura's fate….and of those of his classmates, if you understand what I mean.

*Shudders.*

____

Quote:

_"Don't cry.  
Give me your heart, and I will free you.  
Give me your heart, and I will save you.  
Give me your heart and feel fear, pain, hurt no more.  
I will make it **all** stop."_

_~*~_

_It took, perhaps, a minute or two for Ryou's eyelids to flicker and flutter open once the still sleepy boy had woken, a soft hum escaping from him, in spite of himself._

_Was it really morning already….?_

_He couldn't recall too much of last night. He'd had trouble sleeping….and then, for the first time in what surely must have been weeks since Mama and Amane-_

_Since Mama and Amane…._

_The speed of the burning rapidly beginning to tear at his chest cavity was stunning. Ryou blinked back tears, quite desperate not to think or feel anything about his family members anymore._

_Still, he was at least slightly satisfied he'd slept well and…very, very deeply enough. That was a blessing._

_The child's eyes dimly cast around the room. Exhaling slightly in a small puff, his soft, emerald orbs took in the dimness from the nearby bay window._

_For a moment, he'd almost forgotten where he was. The room was unfamiliar and, neat though it was, the pristine nature gave it an almost domineering and….unfriendly feel to it. Rather like a shoe that looked nice but didn't quite fit._

_Something chinked musically as he moved. Ryou hurriedly froze, peering uncertainly about himself…_

_…..but saw nothing. Dismissing it as his imagination, the boy turned to the thoughts still awaiting him. Once more, he'd peered at the window a few feet away from the mattress, unable to see very much._

_Hmm. He'd have to get a footstool-or at least one of those heavy books on the nearby shelves-to get a boost from so he could look about properly._

_From what he COIULD see and hear was that while the rain had ceased at least for the most part, the wind was still raging about wildly outside the villa. The brisk chill was seeping itself ever so slightly through the nearby windowpane glass, and Ryou instinctively shuddered into the heavy covers, awkwardly drawing himself up to a sitting position on his pillows and using a little fist to rub at his eyes._

_The boy turned to the nearby bay window, suppressing a small yawn as he struggled out of his too-large bed, and awkwardly shifted onto the floor._

_There was that clinking sound again-but Ryou, too eager to survey his temporary (at least Father had SAID it was temporary) new home's landscape, ignored it as another pass-off from his imagination._

_Clumsily stacking two books on top of each other, Ryou managed to make his way upwards, and, rubbing away the condensation, gazed out of the tower bedroom._

_His breath was completely constricted at the beauty of it._

_Creepy as it looked under the current weather's odd behavior, with just a little dab of sunshine here and there…_

_Aunt Eleanor's villa overlooked quite a few acres of land. Rich, green, with sloping hills covered with the occasional wild blossom land._

_There were ravines and ditches…as well as trees-enormous, absolutely enormous trees-with one gigantic camper tree extending widely and proudly, far above the rest._

_Ryou's eyes widened._

_A camper tree. With roots so wide and gaping you could HIDE in one of them. Ryou had only seen pictures of said trees in his books!_

_Visible from the nursery, Ryou could see brooks that seemed surely viable to glitter once the weather improved slightly._

_Maybe they had goldfish inside of them?_

_Being the son of an archaeologist, the child was endowed with natural curiosity…and lots of it. The feeling was prickling ever so slightly for the first time in days._

_Great and deep though his sorrow was, Ryou felt his spirits lift ever so slightly, prickled with a new sensation._

_Hope._

_Maybe waiting for Father to come back wouldn't be so painfu-_

_Ryou started slightly….and then allowed himself to deflate slightly, spirits beginning to fall once again…painfully._

_What was he saying? There would be nothing TO do but wait for Papa to come back._

_And…Aunt Eleanor was a strict, cross lady when it came to children. She'd never cared for them much-reason why she'd never raised a child of her own._

_She had told Ryou he was confined to his two rooms….pardon suppertime in the main hall._

_And that was only when supper wasn't simply brought to him to eat in the nursery._

_Ryou drew away from the window, believing the odd weight around his neck to be a token opf his distress. He silently sank to the floor on his knees, then, onto his back, gripping starlit hair._

_And…even if Eleanor WAS to grant him freedom to do as he pleased, what would he do outside? How could making a discovery matter unless you had someone to share it with-someone to explore with, to revel with?_

_Again, Ryou began to cry. And again, there was that chinking sound from the warmth around his neck-_

_Warmth?_

_The sensation startled Ryou in mid sob, and he looked down at his thin nightshirt in surprise. He rubbed his eyes once again._

_Oh…._

_Had he fallen asleep wearing this? He couldn't remember._

_The still slightly haunted gold didn't seem as…intimidating as before. It gleamed in the dim light, and lay, quite warm in Ryou's pale little hands._

_Perhaps it WAS a dream catcher. If so, it had worked. There had been no nightmares during last night's slumber._

_But that didn't matter now. The small boy bit his lip, trying to draw back what was now becoming quite a common ritual of silent tears._

_That was, until a most unfamiliar voice chimed into the room, sending a cold jolt down Ryou's spine:_

_"No more tears, tenshi….no more tears."_

_~*~*~_

_Ryou staggered upwards, incredulously glancing at the Millennium Ring for a moment or so before whipping around. _

_Had he…made that voice up? It hadn't been the case with the thingamajigger that Papa had left him, but…_

_He glanced around._

_There was nowhere for anyone to hide. Not even the wardrobe-for that had been thrown open with quite a few uncomfortable looking little tuxedos and sailor suits._

_He really wasn't going to think of THOSE till later._

_Finally Ryou spoke, after carefully inspecting both nursery and bedroom._

_"H-H-hello…?"_

_His voice was soft and uncertain; almost scared._

_But no one answered._

_Feeling his pounding heart slow ever so slightly, Ryou decided to attempt to try once again._

_"H-H-Hello…._

_…..who said….that?"_

_Silence. Maybe he HAD been hearing things this ti-_

_Suddenly, the breath whooshed out of the child's lungs._

_And his eyes dilated in shock._

_The millennium ring still clenched in his palm, rope around his neck-had begun to glow most vibrantly around the five year old's body._

_Check that._

_It had begun to glow most vibrantly around the constricted and now unable to move or breathe or Ryou standing stricken in the middle of the room, as a soft voice began to hiss in the boy's ear,_

**_"….I did."_**

_~*~*~_

_Unable to do so much as twitch, Ryou stood there, hapless and frozen, fear twanging along every nerve like a live wire._

_…………?!_

_Afraid, very afraid, Ryou only just managed to close his eyes, intending to scream…but nothing would come out._

_The voice of quite a well practiced and well accomplished tone began to seep into the room once again. _

_But, Ryou realized, in a bolt of intuition, NOT his room._

_Into HIS mind._

_~*~*~_

_The tone was well disguised, and sympathetic as the glowing began to cease its aura around Ryou's still figure._

**_"Shhhh, young one. I did not wish you to scream. I certainly don't want to wake anyone up. That would prove disastrous, would it not…?"_**

_The words were rather like a snake's quiet hiss. Ryou's eyelids flickered as the voice spoke once more._

**_"……and, I halted you because I did not want to frighten you, little one. That too, would be disastrous."_**

_Bakura's voice was now that of a soft crooning as the spell exited the child's body in a shower of sparks._

_The boy blinked, staggered a moment as he realized he had regained his mobility, then, splitly glanced at the large, oversized ring still secure around his neck._

_He was terrified. To say the least._

_Ryou staggered back once again, paler then ever…though, this time, broken into a cold sweat._

_There were voices in his head, and odd, magic….freezing….things. _

_With dead eyes that gazed blankly at you in the darkness-thousands of them-!_

_With a panicked cry, Ryou swung the rope off his neck, and prepared to hurl the odd thing at the wall._

_He did not care if he was punished-he did not care if he were scorned and laughed at. Soon as this…this thing was as far away from him as he could get it, he'd sprint down the corridors, and-_

**_"Wait, little one! Please!"_**

_The distress was all too evident, making the deceptive tone slip ever so slightly._

_But its effect had worked. Ryou froze, Ring still clenched in his hands._

_~*~*~_

_For a moment or two, Ryou simply stood there, heart beating wildly-like that of a panicked mouse's._

_Something very, very weak-like that of a petite, metal heartbeat was thudding wildly in the gold that the boy clenched._

_Or was that just his pulse?_

_Finally, the voice spoke once again, tone once again, soft, sad, and friendly._

**_"….oh, my little one. Do not cry-and do not fear me. Please."_**

_The words were faint-like a whisper spoken on a seabearing wind._

**_"Please…."_**

_~*~*~_

_It had been a long, long time since someone had consoled Ryou not to cry. He blinked, now feeling a little uncertain as he sank back to the ground, taking deep breaths._

_Sensing the sudden uncertainty, Bakura didn't hesitate to press his advantage._

_Excellent. That was far too close for comfort._

_Had he lost contact with the flesh and blood that would soon be cradling his own self, well…_

_But a thief can never, ever think of "what if THAT had occurred." Not if he wants to ever strike once again._

_He spoke once more._

**_"….ah, Ryou. I merely wanted-"_**

_The child squeezed his eyes shut, hands at his head. Inwardly, Bakura blanched._

_Oh, dear. That was NOT a good si-_

_"W-Who are you?"_

_Ryou's words were faint….as was the boy speaking them. But he wasn't quite finished yet._

_"And h-h-how are you….why are you….."_

_He broke off in the flurry of questions all racing to his mind before he blurted out:_

_"How did you know my name?"_

_~*~*~_

_Inward chuckling in Ryou's mind._

**_"Why, my boy…I should think that quite obvious. Your father told me."_**

_Obviously, it was a lie. But the thief king liked to lie-and did it often, to his credit._

_His words had impact-the boy had gasped once more, eyes enormous._

_"F-Father? How-I…."_

_He trailed off meekly before beginning his next sentence._

_"….I don't understand."_

_Bakura inwardly caressed Ryou's anxious…though now slightly eager stream of thoughts, feeling the boy inwardly shudder. _

**_"It is…understandable. But your father did not intend to leave you alone, my dear Ryou. Quite the contrary…."_**

_He paused for dramatic effect._

**_"I do believe you know of the concept of an…imaginary friend, my boy?"_**

_Before he could stop himself, Ryou nodded. The voice chuckled once again._

**_"Bright boy. Yes….I am…something of that nature. Albeit…stronger."_**

_Stronger he WOULD be indeed, once he was able to milk from Ryou a proper body to reside in._

_He began to speak once again:_

**_"Ryou-you need not fear me. Your father knew quite well that I resided in this chamber-this ring. My name is Bakura."_**

_The boy gave the millennium ring a bewildered glance, but said nothing._

_How could ANYTHING live inside it?_

_But Bakura was not yet done._

**_"Before you ask, my child….I was destined to meet you. For years, I have been trapped in this infernal ring, in the dark….for unknown millennia. It was…excrutiangly frightening at times…as well as extremely lonely."_**

_Ryou felt his trusting heart twang in sympathetic sadness. The voice went on:_

**_"For years I have waited….for one to break my curse that evil, corrupt men-murderers and greedy officials-placed upon me. Therefore, I sat….and waited."_**

_The child's voice was breathless when he passed his next query:_

_"….how did you….um…I, well…."_

_He paused uncertainly. _

_How did you address an ancient spirit…? Etiquette had never brought up THAT particular avenue. _

**_"Do go on,"_**_ urged the voice._

_Blushing slightly at the attention-attention he had not known for days-Ryou shyly went on._

_"But…how will waiting break your curse, Bakura? I don't understand. And…." His thoughts shifted elsewhere._

_"Um…how d'you meet Papa, if you don't mind me….?"_

**_"A very interesting question, young Ryou. My curse was only to be broken by a friend's touch. The likes of which….I have not known for years."_**

_The tone was sorrowful once again, and Ryou felt his heart crack in sympathy. _

**_"It will…take time, but once a friend sets my spirit free, I may manage to have a corporeal form once again. _**

**_Now…as for how I meet your father….well, we did indeed meet at a bazaar. I spoke to him henceforth. He was quite surprised, believe you me, but….he was a pleasant man, and I enjoyed conversing with him._**

**_Now, your father worried that you might be left alone, one day, Ryou. And that was a tragedy he sought to…prevent."_**

_There was the oddest sensation around Ryou's shoulders, as if he were being embraced by a walking shadow._

**_"I….am so, so sorry, my lad. To think…..hush, now."_**

_Something faintly tapped his face, and Ryou could see the tear that had slipped down his face disappear like a breaking fallen star._

**_"…be of good comfort, little one. I asked your father if I could one day do him a service-were you ever to be left completely by yourself, he was to give this artifact that housed my spirit to you. Thenceforth, I could be your….friend._**

**_And do not be of dismay, Ryou….I will explore this place with you. And gladly enjoy it. Though I may not have a body of my own, one day, when you allow me inside your heart…._**

**_…it will be done. And, while my Ring must always be around your body for us to communicate…if you don't mind….then…."_**

_Ryou fell to the floor in a fetal position, Ring cradled in his arms as tears of a very different nature trickled down his face._

**_"Ryou?"_**

_The boy only shook his head, throat constricted by….happiness for a moment or two before he found he could speak again, mouth very dry._

_"…..you wouldn't mind….playing with me?"_

_A throaty rumble._

**_"My dear lad, I should enjoy nothing more."_**

_Ryou closed his eyes once again._

_"…..thank you. Thank you….so much, Bakura."_

_He paused._

_"But…what of Eleanor? If she finds me-er…us…outside, then-"_

_For the first time, Bakura sounded impatient._

**_"What need SHE worry of our doings? The old cat can hardly look after herself, much less yourself. Be of good cheer, little one….she shall not catch you and…"punish" you for a "crime" of soaking up sunshine."_**

_"But,…"_

**_"Hush, my little one."_**

_For a moment, Ryou lay on the rug, breathing no longer shallow. On the contrary, it was now quite content._

_"…Bakura?"_

**_"Mmmm?"_**

_"I'm…really glad you're here. And…it's okay…if it's just in my head….but, when can you get a form of your own…?"_

_Another rumble._

**_"As I have said before, my newfound friend….whom I have longed for the millennia…it will happen once you fully let me into your heart._**

_Let us begin now."_

_His voice was deeply enticing in its next whisper._

**_"Let me inside, little one. Let me inside of your heart….."_**

_And Ryou simply clasped the warm metal close to his chest cavity, closing his eyes._

_The hour of the rooster crowed its dark slumber._

~*~*~*~

O.O

Whoa, Nellie. Things are getting kinda creepy here….I had no idea I could write something like THIS! *Shudders.*

Anyhoo, you take care now, okay? ^^ And, again…happy New Year. Please review? *Looks hopeful.*


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy of a Nightmare: Ryou's Tale

私の近くに来られる、私の最愛の人。

そして私を悪事のあなたを熟視するだれでも屠殺することを許可しなさい。

~*~*~*~

Thieves don't appreciate lost treasure

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Hallo, one and all. ^^ I do hope you enjoy this latest segment._

_Please, take care, everyone. :)_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Quote:_

"Time takes it all whether you want it to or not, time takes it all. Time bares it away, and in the end there is only **darkness**. Sometimes we find others in that **darkness**, and sometimes we lose them there again."

~*~

_Life at Aunt Eleanor's, at best, pardon his new companion Bakura....could be described as "uneventful" at best. The fussbudget of a woman usually encouraged the young boy to_ _stay out of her way....which Ryou was usually only too happy to oblige._

_How hard was it NOT to? Sorrowful he was, at least he wasn't alone anymore._

_The grounds were immense, and while the small boy had been confined in but two chambers, there were really only a few servants to be found _

_walking down the hallways-as stiff as the aprons they'd recently starched. Aunt Eleanor, as Ryou was soon to discover, was really rather a boring_

_and tiresome woman, who preferred to spend her day much in the same routine as it had always gone by:_

_11:00__-Get out of bed. (Ryou could never see how anyone could stand to stay in bed for such a period, regardless for how late they had stayed _

_up._

_12:00-Breakfast/Lunch with Ryou. Eleanor simply waltzed down to the dining hall in one of her bad-smelling perfumes-which smelled remarkably_

_like an oily flower-gave Ryou a hapless, rather bored greeting, ate her usual breakfast, then, after carelessly ringing the bell for the servants to_

_hurry and clear the table, she would usually retire to the drawing room for tea, watch something scandalous on the news, and spend much of_

_that afternoon reporting said news to friends on the telephone. _

_Ryou was to report to lessons from his....nurse. Truth be told, they were never quite fun-seeing as the nurse was a somewhat impatient woman_

_who checked her watch continuously and often bemoaned the time she was to spend giving said lessons...but they weren't all that bad. More_

_then often, the nurse would pat Ryou on the head approvingly after one of his homework pieces-and leave a sticker on his page. After half past_

_two, lessons concluded, and Ryou was free._

_Well...in a matter of sorts. After the nurse departed and Ryou watched her go, he would sneak out of his bedroom and nursery, carefully darting _

_inbetween one of the many doors in the hallway to avoid being spotted. _

_Bakura gave him surprisingly helpful hints to aid him in avoiding being spotted. Much to Ryou's relief, they were quite…useful. He was not at all certain how Bakura had learned such excellent methods of stealth, but they were quite…effective. As of yet, the child had not been caught._

_As this was one of those days, Ryou watched the maid Elisabeth walk aimlessly down a nearby hall before Bakura's voice entered his mind once again:_

_"Now."_

_Obliging, Ryou darted out from behind the old ming vase, heart thumping wildly in his veins as he hurried down a small flight of steps._

And then, made his way near the grandeur double doors, the outside world closed over him.

~*~*~

Tears slid from Ryou's eyes as Bakura simply lay there, breathing quite untroubled.

How could it be? This when it had started….

…………when **everything** had started…..

_~*~*~_

_Free of all of the restrictive rules, the suffocating laws of the house-the child's enthusiasm seemed as boundless as the white caverns of clouds that hung cheerily in the sea of blue-like that of miniature castles in the sky._

_Eagerly kicking off his shoes, Ryou was free to do what he wished with the "ugly trinket," as Aunt Eleanor had dubbed-that constantly lay around his neck would glisten ever so slightly._

_Bakura had regulations on who he would speak to. Only Ryou…seeing as he seemed to feel that anyone else was of an….**inferior **status._

_But he had to be simply shy, Ryou figured. Yes, that was it. It had to be it._

_Ryou meandered the landscape, talking animatedly in his mind with Bakura as he made his way away from the house-away from Eleanor-away from anything, pardon a good afternoon of fascinating fun._

_There were enormous, rocky slabs covered in dark, rich layers of moss-and there was a small, wooden bridge to be found in the woods, which overlooked a small pond…._

_…filled with goldfish with silvers bubbles escaping from them in the silver water._

_There were the oddest nooks and crannies that had been left deserted for years to rediscover-and woodland creatures that often peered at Ryou in their wake._

_Someone who gave off such a sweet, kind aura…._

_……as well as the item around his neck giving the most unearthly stench…..!_

_~*~*~_

_Alone time with….well, whatever Bakura truly existed as was always good time well spent._

_How delightful of Father to leave him such a wonderful gift…!_

_But, as Ryou trudged away from the woods later that evening, his mind for once, was NOT reveling in his good fortune._

_Rather, he was panicking._

_Bakura had lead Ryou perhaps a bit too far into the woods…and now, well….it was late evening. The servants would be preparing dinner-if they hadn't done so already….!_

_And, sure enough, they would find Ryou missing. _

_The thought made the boy more then quite dizzy as Bakura disapprovingly clicked his tongue in Ryou's subconscious._

**_"Honestly, my boy, you worry far too much_**_," he complained, as Ryou uncertainly stole his way back into the house._

**_"No one will ever lay punishment on you while I exist. Else, they might be in for….a rude awakening…"_**

_Ryou made his way up the stairs, a faint, slightly forced smile on his face._

_There was one of Bakura's…er…jokes again. While the young boy didn't find the tones or the insinuations very amusing, surely the spirit was a little…"out of tune" with today's humor. He'd catch up._

_While Ryou made a beeline for his room, Bakura began to speak once again._

**_"Seriously, Ryou….it is as if you live your life in fear. And I shall not have-"_**

_Suddenly, he broke off._

_"BEHIND YOU!"_

_Bewildered and frantic at the spirit's urgent tone, Ryou swung around._

_Too late._

_~*~*~_

_Yes…I created a cliffy. *Laughs maniacally.*_

_Anyhoo, this chapter was a bit short-but I still hope you liked it well enough!_


	5. Chapter 5

Legacy of a Nightmare: Ryou's Tale

私の近くに来られる、私の最愛の人。

そして私を悪事のあなたを熟視するだれでも屠殺することを許可しなさい。

~*~*~*~

_Dark Intent_

_Salutations, one and all. Yadda, yadda, yadda-you know the drill well enough by now._

_Okay-dokey….well…um….please review!_

_*Goes red and hides.*_

_~*~*~*~_

_Quote:_

_"Don't cry.  
Give me your heart, and I will free you.  
Give me your heart, and I will save you.  
Give me your heart and feel fear, pain, hurt no more.  
I will make it **all** stop."_

_"RYOU!"_

_The boy started violently, and jerked around ninety degrees-_

_But he was far too late._

_A pair of rough hands had seized Ryou by the hair and shoulders, and, gasping frantically, Ryou was dragged upwards into the air, pale complexion now becoming quite ruddy as his little feet kicked uselessly in empty space._

_~*~*~_

_Inwardly, Ryou shuddered as a whisp of extremely bad breath drifted over to him from the chuckling figure with a crew cut still painfully gripping him._

_Karu, the chauffeur. _

_Ryou certainly wasn't fond of him-it had only been a good three and a half weeks since the little boy had arrived, and the driver was nothing short of a cold, imperative snob to the child._

_Around Eleanor, he was a kind, quiet, and most diligent man to complete his allotted tasks._

_Around Ryou, however…._

_He would "accidentally" bump into Ryou's shoulder…or "accidentally" cause Ryou to trip in the halls…._

_Which was one of the reasons Bakura had suggested they push him down the steps._

_But he was joking. Certainly, he had to be. Even with a bully like Karu, you couldn't-_

_Ryou winced as the man's grip tightened around his hair._

_OW!_

_Kary began to snicker lightly, shaking his head._

_"Well, now…little GIRL….is someone, perhaps….not where they're supposed to be…?"_

_Inwardly, Ryou went quite cold._

_"U-Uh….I…ah, ah-"_

_Karu's face darkened slightly as he gestured at Ryou's bedroom door._

_"You. Stay in your bedroom. And your nursery until the good missus asks you to come out. Stop me if this is too complex for you."_

_Ryou bit his lip, the tears in his voice beginning to reverberate._

_"I…I know I'm supposed to-but-well, I…got lost."_

_A pause. Then, Karu spoke once again._

_"You got lost."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"When one room interconnects to the other."_

_"I, ah-"_

_Karu's self satisfied features-like that of a smug, fat cat that's just eaten the canary-darkened._

_"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME, YOU LITTLE RAT!"_

_And then, much to Ryou's horror, Karu chose at this moment to back-hand him as hard as he could._

_Wincing painfully, Karu then sent the boy tumbling straight into the opposite wall…._

_….before his eyes darted to the Ring that had slipped off Ryou's neck in the fray, resting on the floor._

_~*~*~_

_Ryou staggered up, eyes wide as Karu carelessly picked up the ornament._

_"D-Don't touch it! PLEASE!"_

_Karu merely chuckled, now looking faintly amused again._

_"I thought Missus did the right thing and asked you to get rid of this hunk of junk. I see you stalking the hallways with that….that wretched piece of garbage. Didn't know little girls liked to play with junk._

_Guess I should figure that Missus didn't leave you any dolls?"_

_Ryou frantically began to jump, arms flailing for Bakura's item._

_"Please! Give it, give it, give it back! That ring's my friend-you can't just-I…."_

_Karu was holding the Ring just out of reach as Ryou began to cry once again._

_"…..please…"_

_Karu snorted, sounding amused._

_"Your friend, huh? Cuuuuttteee. You go with a piece of rubbish."_

_His hands tightened without warning around the slightly chilly gold._

_"It'd be a shame were…something to happen to old Ringy here, huh?"_

_Ryou froze, heart thudding wildly._

_"N-no! You can't do that-I….I won't let you!"_

_The man began to guffaw merrily at the bewildered child, and then began to shake his head._

_"Oh ho….how very sweet. Well, little girl….or, that's all you manage to be…hair like THAT…." He shook his head in disgust, while fondly fingering his roughly cropped hairdo._

_"…I think I'll just….hang onto this. Till you give me an…incentive to…perhaps give it back, should you not mess up once again. Else…"_

_He bent to Ryou's level, smirking._

_"….the incinerator may as well as have it."_

_Ryou went cold._

_~*~*~_

_Chuckling, Karu turned around._

_"Not a word to the missus about this little…business transaction, little girl. And don't you dare step out of your rooms again-else, a bit of…corporeal punishment…will do us all some good."_

_So saying, the man turned, and strode away, leaving Ryou crumpled on the floor._

_~*~*~_

_After stumbling to his apartments-and rubbing his hands, for that ring had gotten awfully freezing while he clasped it, he threw the hideous thing on a nearby card table, scowling slightly._

_What looked like warm gold, burned like ice._

_Huh._

_He squinted at the piece._

_What WAS this ugly piece of junk?_

_Ever since that little brat had moved into this place-ever since the child had begun stinking up the hallways of a once noble establishment…_

_Karu couldn't stand the boy. Quiet, girly little boy that squeaked like a girl and had the establishment the man always knew should've been HIS._

_He used to take lunch money from people like Ryou….._

_Still, it HAD been fun to watch him jump for it-almost like a frantic little dog or kitten. Too hilarious. _

_Perhaps he ought to keep the Ring-if only to tantalize the small child for awhile. Later on, he could, maybe, bet it in a poker game._

_Karu decided to leave the creepy lookin' thing alone while he took a sip of brandy, the eye on the triangle of the pendant still looking blankly at him._

_"What're YOU lookin' at?"_

_Great…now HE was talking to random objects. _

_Ryou must've passed it on for him….he would be sure to beat out the habit from the boy later._

_~*~*~_

_Evening began to sink in as Karu watched television for awhile, quite bored._

_Maybe he OUGHT to call his buddies in and maybe have a game…or a drink…or two…._

_Suddenly, the horse races on the television flickered._

_And then, in a flurry of splutterings, died out._

_~*~*~_

_Karu staggered up, extremely irritated._

_Sheesh…._

_What had happened? Had the house blown a fuse again?_

_How very annoying. Hopefully, Marsha would hurry to fix it soo-_

_He started in the bone chilling silence that was now all too evident in the room._

_The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up as he turned around slightly, an uncertain frown on his face._

_The door was beginning to creep open._


	6. Chapter 6

Legacy of a Nightmare: Ryou's Tale

私の近くに来られる、私の最愛の人。

そして私を悪事のあなたを熟視するだれでも屠殺することを許可しなさい。

Give it back!

~*~*~*~

Bonjour, one and all. Still working…and, I'm sad to say, my vacation is almost…over. D:

*Plays funeral dirge. Grrrrr…..*

But everything and nothing is eventual-at least in this life. What I CAN do is enjoy myself in the meantime….and I do certainly intend to do so.

_~*~*~*~_

_Quote:_

_"Don't cry.  
Give me your heart, and I will free you.  
Give me your heart, and I will save you.  
Give me your heart and feel fear, pain, hurt no more.  
I will make it **all** stop."_

_What?_

_Who was that?_

_What was that? _

_The man turned clumsily in his small chamber, scowling lightly._

_The lights had flickered out, one by one. _

_And a good smack to the television hadn't fixed the static one bit. Karu growled in irritation._

_Marsha had BETTER hurry out-right here, and right now. Or else, he was gonna-_

_He froze as a whisp of cool air brushed against his neck._

_As if someone were breathing down it._

_~*~*~*_

_This was absurd. He'd just been watching too many horror films. Yes, that was it._

_Karu forced his breathing down as he whipped about in the darkness._

_Silence._

_No one there._

_A small smirk graced his features, and he groped blindly in the darkness for a match. Honestly, once he got some light in this miserable little shack, everything would be fine. There was no need to worry in the meantime._

_He halted in mid step, feeling as if a thousand eyes were now trained upon him._

_Watching._

_Pondering._

_And staring. _

_~*~*~_

_The night has a trillion eyes._

_And all eyes are fixed upon you in the hush as unseen creatures-creatures you are far better off not knowing their identity-scuttle in the silence._

_This is not the normal, safe darkness. Au contraire…._

_There are eyes. And none are kind in the blinding, strolling shadows._

_They are narrowed._

_They are glowing…._

_They are yellow…._

_And they are coming._

_~*~*~_

_The room seemed to grow enormous as Karo blindly staggered around, match gripped in his hand refusing to light from the trembling fingers._

_It's cold._

_So cold._

_And, as the door sullenly creaked open from an unknown distance, Karo started with a yelp-and bolted around._

_~*~*~_

_A child._

_A pale, thin, girly little boy. Karu blinked, inwardly exhaled in relief, and returned his glare._

_"YOU! D'YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY-Cuttin' off my electricity like that, you little rat?"_

_Was it just him, or did Ryou look…slightly wrong?_

_His hair was a little more erratic. And…._

_Karo leaned his ugly face closer to peer uncertainly at the kid._

_His face was turned down….but even the man could see…._

_The child looked…taller. If only a little bit._

_Ryou silently raised his head, garnet eyes flashing slightly in the darkness._

_…..garnet…?_

_Finally, Ryou began to laugh._

_And the hairs on Karo's neck stood on end._

_There was no laughter or sheer amusement in this cheer. It sounded convulted-and rather forced._

_The voice was deeper, with a rasping, metallic quality that was not at all pleasant. Like metal scraping dryly against bone, it reverberated with a sound wave to make you cringe._

_What had once been warm, large orbs, were now narrowed and serpent like…as well as somewhat milky._

_The child smiled, revealing an array of ivory fangs that glinted ever so slightly as he answered Karo's question at last._

_"Do I find it amusing, old fool…?" he mused. "Yes. I do suppose I find some delight in seeing you squirm."_

_Karo staggered back a step as Ryou stepped closer._

_The Ryou who wasn't Ryou at all._

_~*~*~_

_Finally, Bakura spoke once again._

_"You know….I do believe it rather sweet that he never entertained the idea of letting a demon or two slice you to pieces and feast on your disgorged organs…"_

_He smiled quite pleasantly-in an imitation of Ryou's sweet one._

_"However….tendril has taken root enough in Ryou's little body that, even without my Ring…I do have….perhaps a minute or two to spend with you. The little one sleeps deeply-and I'm on the clock. Nonetheless, one minute is all I need._

_Take care that that minute shant be your last, mortal."_

_Oh, yeah. This kid was nuts._

_Karo stared at a five year old child…talking of death. And slaughter like it was a teatime reference!_

_Bakura snickered, pale, pale eyes glittering._

_"It does feel wonderful to be at least…in a body once again. Even should it only be temporary, it feels quite good…._

_….and I'd rather not jeopardize that current pleasure by placing my Ring in the hands of the likes of you."_

_He stepped forwards._

_"So…I shall make this simple…and I shall make this quick."_

_His voice soon became most harsh._

_"Hand over my Ring….before a miserable fate befalls you at my hands._

_And give me back to Ryou."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Karu's eyes blazed with fury as his indignation was sparked by a pint sized brat…who dared to give HIM orders…._

_"Just because the good missus is good enough to take a little rat like you in doesn't mean you can expect special treatment from me! And that includes barking your madness!"_

_"It's hardly madness. Why don't you give me my artifact before you decide to die tonight?"_

_Bakura strode around the darkness very slowly, each step echoing like that of a bombshell in an opera house._

_And again, he began to mimic Ryou's voice, while inwardly, the small child that Bakura had overshadowed by placing him into a deep, deep slumber inside the yawning pit of darkness that was-and is, the thief king's heart-murmured slightly in his sleep, turned slightly, and peacefully slept on, completely unaware of the current events._

Bakura was quite good at mimicking the soft British accent, though it still came out more genteel and steel like then anything else.

"Why, Bakura…it's not nice to kill people."

Bakura's tone returned.

"Oh, but Ryou…he hit you and scorned you. He must die, my darling-do you not see?"

Ryou's imitated voice returned.

"Oh….well….if you put it THAT way….yes, my darling friend, you must kill. Karo's blood much touch the floor so that we may play."

What. Was. WRONG WITH THIS PYSCHO?!

_But the joke was, evidently, soon to end. Bakura narrowed his eyes, glaring at the nearby Ring behind Karo._

_"Now.....return me at once. Return me to Ryou."_

_Karu's bulging eyeballs narrowed._

_"O-Oh? Nice tough talk, pal-but can you back it up?"_

_A pause. Then, a large, Cheshire cat smile swept across the taller version of Ryou's face, eyes glowing in the rippling shadows,_

_Complete with glistening, ivory fangs as his crimson eyes flashed in the darkness, dilating like that of a cat's._

_"You know.....I really was rather hoping you might ask......"_

_~*~_


	7. Chapter 7

Legacy of a Nightmare: Ryou's Tale

私の近くに来られる、私の最愛の人。

そして私を悪事のあなたを熟視するだれでも屠殺することを許可しなさい。

Temporary Heaven

~*~*~*~

_~*~*~*~_

_Quote:_

_"Don't cry.  
Give me your heart, and I will free you.  
Give me your heart, and I will save you.  
Give me your heart and feel fear, pain, hurt no more.  
I will make it **all** stop."_

_

* * *

_

_The child had not slept well that night._

_He'd slept very deeply, but his roaming troubles and waking dreams were disturbing._

_As was the lack of weight and warm metal around his neck._

_~*~_

_The lack of the soothing presence that was Bakura keeping the shadows away was gone. Ryou would have to find some way to steal it back or get on his knees to plead for the Ring._

_It DID house __Kura__'s spirit, after all. Without it, Ryou couldn't get so much as a word in to the silent spirit._

_And, without the all too familiar voice in his head…._

_Ryou wriggled slightly underneath the covers, vaguely wondering if he ought to go down to breakfast, or forgot about it and sleep in for a change._

_It was __half past six__. Perhaps he'd ought to get up, now…?_

_Ryou turned to lay his head on the cooler side of the pillow-_

_And then started in surprise._

_The Millennium was, once again, secure around his neck._

_And Bakura had started to hum slightly in Ryou's mind._

_~*~*~ _

_Ryou's soft, emerald orbs widened slightly as propped himself on his elbow, and took in the ring serenely resting, once again, in the crook of his arms._

_With a wordless exclamation of joy, the child seized the ring, and brought it ightly to his thin chest, a large, euphoric smile on his face._

_Karu had brought it back._

_A warm glow irrupted in his chest._

**_Karu had brought it back. _**

**_~*~*~_**

_Bakura vaguely said he was not at all sure why the bully had returned him, but he had done so, and Ryou supposed that was enough._

_The two spent a fair amount of time in casual acquaintance with one another, Ryou immensely enjoying the return of his closest friend. But soon enough, it was breakfast time, and Ryou was escorted to the main hall by one of the tight lipped servants._

_Aunt Eleanor gave him a disapproving glance as she sipped her coffee, magenta nails wrapped around the morning news._

_"Your shirt's not tucked in," she barked as Ryou murmured a good morning, and awkwardly settled onto his seat._

_"And you really ought to speak up-you sound like a mouse with laryngitis."_

_'Good morning to you, too…' Ryou thought, before nodding and helping himself to piece of French bread._

_For a minute or so, the two sat, somewhat awkwardly. While Eleanor did not often go out of her way to be cruel, she really had only met Ryou an occasion or two before the child was moved into her home._

_She surveyed the child munching on a strawberry, raised an eyebrow, and shook her head._

_She didn't see the child very much, but not even the servants had been able to find any fault with the quiet lad. That was good-he, at least, knew when to keep his mouth shut._

_But she felt compelled to say SOMETHING to the boy-for their conversations (If they could be interpreted as anything but sentence fragments) were short and noncommittal. _

_If the boy was to stay here a bit longer-her brother had not said for how long-then, she might as well speak to the little twerp as etiquette deemed appropriate._

_"Karu had an accident, last night," she grumbled, impatiently reaching for a biscuit in the small basket resting on the table, and hastily began to_

_smear it with generous amounts of butter and jam._

_Ryou stared at his aunt, feeling slightly befuddled._

_An....accident? What had happened, exactly? Karu was Eleanor's chauffeur-but he didn't go driving at night unless Eleanor was heading over to_

_one of her girlfriends' parties. And, from what he knew, the woman had been busy all evening writing an angry editorial on an article published _

_in the papers just days ago. Karu couldn't have been in his...accident, or whatever it was- on the road._

_Eleanor shook her head as she began to tuck into a nearby bowl of porridge._

_"The man was probably daft enough to fall down the stairs again or something. But, from what the doctors said, it was just a bit more serious this _

_time. Karu ended up with quite a few bruises, a broken nose, a sprained ankle, and a broken wrist."_

_Ouch._

_Ryou winced, and shuddered in sympathy. Karu may have been harsh, but Ryou certainly was not prepared to wish him injury. _

_At least he had,_ _in fact, returned the "special" back to Ryou before his resignation._

_Eleanor let out a long suffering sigh as she took a small sip of water._

_"Shame, really. I did like him, you know. Still, if he was to go a bit dotty, even at the end...."_

_Ryou looked up from his barely nibbled toast once again._

_"Dotty? What d'you mean?"_

_Eleanor looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted, but decided not to pursue the subject as she leaned forwards slightly._

_"After Karu's fall-for that's surely must be what had happened, though Karu was making violent claims otherwise-he must have ended up with a_

_slight concussion." _

_She snorted._

_"Slight? Bah. Probably knocked out what few brains he had. Anyhoo, Ricky-"_

_"-Ryou, Auntie."_

_"-don't interrupt people, Ryan-now, where was I? Ah, yes. That idiot Karu was thrusting that silly piece of fake gold you like to play about with so_

_much at one of the maids, and screaming that the "mad thing" was to be taken back to you."_

_Mad thing? What on earth was she talking about? It was just...well, Ryou was not at all sure whether or not it was a dream capturer or an odd,_

_oversized pendant-but he found Bakura's home-and, of course-with it, Bakura-to be comforting, all the same. Its aura was now oddly soothing to Ryou's frayed nerves as well as_

_almost....enticing?_

_More than often, the boy would begin to fall asleep wearing the ring-which always seemed to be resonating with....pleasure, when Ryou did so._

_At least the atmosphere seemed to echo it-if only faintly. The piece really WAS a rather odd thing-it almost felt like a tiny-but growing larger and_

_larger with each passing day-heart was ticking inside it-rather like that of a clock. Ryou, being a naturally curious child, had tapped and shook the_

_small ring-but there was nothing mechanical about it. In fact, if the young boy didn't know better, he'd think it had been formed from liquid gold_

_once, despite his aunt's dismissive claims._

_Speaking of dismissive claims......_

_Ryou looked up once again, munching on a small, freshly washed strawberry._

_"Mad thing? Why would he call my ring....a mad thing?"_

_Eleanor shrugged._

_"Don't ask me, Ronald-like I said, the man was out of his gourd, I suppose. He simply thrust the ring at Emily, screaming at a...a....toy-or whatever_

_the blast it is you call it-and insisting that the corridors of yomi must have spat it out to just spite him....well, I suppose it for the better he's no_

_longer in my employment."_

_"What else did he say?" Ryou wanted to know._

_Eleanor shrugged once again._

_"Oh...more nonsense. 'Stop tormenting me....'_

_'Go back to your precious little thing….'_

_And, some pish posh about me believing in ghosts. Ghosts! He asked me if I believed in them-and I said surely not._

_He told me I might wish to start believing._

_Now, run along, Ryou-go outside for all I care. Just stay there for the afternoon-no meandering in my rooms, now."_

_~*~*~*~_

Ryou continued to swing back and forth on the old swing, mind buzzing slightly as he continued to rise and fall with each swing, millennium ring still

safely around his neck-one of Ryou's pale hands clasping the small piece to his stomach.

What on EARTH had Karu been talking about? Cursed? Especially one so good as his "special?" Karu really was crazy.....as well as a bullying jerk.

Although Ryou WAS sorry to hear of any injury occur to the man, he wasn't, truth be told, sorry to see the last of the chauffeur. Ah, well.

Bakura had dozed off in his mind, for whatever reason. Had he'd been up late, last night?

Ryou jumped off the swing, kicked off his shoes, and began to walk towards the villa again, a small smile on his face.

He glanced down, momentarily in surprise at a small spot on his little hand.

There was a small....spot on his hands. A red one.

Red? How on Earth did that get there? Ryou hadn't been painting....or bleeding.

Perhaps he had accidentally spilled some of the cranberry juice on his hands again. Luckily, Eleanor hadn't noticed-she got so angry when Ryou

spilled things.

Well, as long as she hadn't noticed it, he'd worry about it later.

Enjoying the feel of the fresh green grass against his five-year-old feet, Ryou sighed in pleasure as he simply wiped the unknown substance off of

his hands, humming slightly to himself as he hugged the ring closer.

If only the boy had known.

* * *

Whew! Okay....think that's all I can handle for now, folks. *Falls over and begins to sleep....so very, very tired.....*


	8. Chapter 8

Legacy of a Nightmare: Ryou's Tale

私の近くに来られる、私の最愛の人。

そして私を悪事のあなたを熟視するだれでも屠殺することを許可しなさい。

Prelude to Darkness

~*~*~*~

_Hallo, everyone. Sorry it's taken awhile....I couldn't find some of the material I had for this chapter. *Bursts into tears. I don't like it when I lose my material....and it's been happening quite often lately.....*_

_*Sighs once again.*_

_Ah, well._

_Dear, dear me....well, I really hope you like this segment-English boarding school for Ryou....and Bakura. *Swallows. Huh boy....*_

_Anyhoo, this is my first multi chaptered Yugioh fanfiction. So I really, really hope you like it. _

_This chapter is dedicated to:_

KrystalMountain-Always very fun and insightful reviews. Thank you very much. :) Yes....dear Ryou is very, very naive indeed. The poor boy....

shana mitsuki-Thank you! I'll do my best! *Looks determined.*

DistanceBetween-Awww. Arigatou. I'll keep trying to update.

HarajukuSushi-Huh....I really like that name....*Muses for a minute or two.* Acckk! Let's see...your enthusiasm is very motivating! :D Gracias!

Azvee-Aww....merci! I don't know if it does or not, but I will keep on trying!

NightmareTroubador-The shadows tell me things. Nice things. Like your very unique way of reviewing. ^^

Katsee-yow-ae (Thank you in Nez Perce) and I'll do better then my best with this one!

MysticalTears-^^

*Goes red.* I don't depict emotions as well as I would like...but gratzie for your kindness!

_(~*~)_

_Quote:_

_"Don't cry.  
Give me your heart, and I will free you.  
Give me your heart, and I will save you.  
Give me your heart and feel fear, pain, hurt no more.  
I will make it **all** stop."_

_~*~_

Ryou swallowed.

And did so with difficulty, seeing as how his throat had been replaced with a large, coil of tightly bound rope. The effort left tears to silently fall from emerald orbs.

And to rejoin those already streaming down his face in the darkness.

The young boy lay on his bed, Bakura's warm, soft breathing brushing against his white whisps of hairs ever so slightly, causing silver strands to flutter ever so slightly under the cover of shadow.

Even with a pair of arms twined posessively around his petite body, and the thick covers Bakura had...acquired, once the chill of the winter season had set in, and Ryou could no longer pay for heat....

It was still extremely frigid in here. Inwardly, Ryou felt as if he'd been left in an icy morgue as the occasional, nightly ritual of tears resumed its vivid flow as he closed soft, gleaming green eyes.

As he continued to remember, he continued to agonize, almost at the point of mentally wishing for death.

Why?

Why had Father simply left him in the first place?

Why had he felt compelled to grieve alone over Amane and Natsumi....

...............and leave his son with nothing more than a dark blessing...?

* * *

~*~

_Sunshine speckled merrily into the room from the window, clean, crystalline glass reflecting a prism of spangled light into the pleasant features of the nursery._

_A bird twittered merrily from outside, carelessly making its way to another oak outside the manor, its song radiating pleasantly on the spring zephyr's chime of fresh beauty._

_Too bad the occupant of this chamber could feel absolutely none of it as his small, trembling, petitely gloved hands moved back to his small satchel, reluctant to open it once more._

_Oh, no._

_He could feel none of the vibrancy of the day this time._

_None at all._

_~*~_

_

* * *

_

_The now six year old child rubbed at his watery eyes with a slight whimper as the Millennium ring chinked softly from around his neck._

_In spite of his troubles, Ryou managed a weak, halfhearted smile at that the stream of comfort that Bakura was readily attempting to stream into his body._

_The two had gotten.....extraordinarily close, over the past few seasons._

_Fall had passed, and the two children enclosed in one body had transversed the gold, brown, and crimson wayward tunnels of trees._

_Winter had too, passed in time. The entire estate had been richly carpeted in a beautiful, illuminous glow of quiet, camellia sparkle, cloaked under a veil of darkness and a dark, canopy like sky, spangled with stars._

_The young child had spent a great deal exploring outdoors, making little white snow bunnies in the oncoming frost, much to Bakura's disapproval._

_It had made Ryou laugh ever so slightly, in spite of himself. Bakura had claimed that he had never seen snow before, and, while he could peer through the world using Ryou's eyes, he'd complained that he'd already seen enough of the cold, frozen ashes to see a lifetime._

_The holiday season had passed quietly. Father's letters were very brief, and scribbled down on small tangents of postcard. Only occasionally did the man actually call, and, once he did, his words were distant...._

_...and short living. Absentminded in his newfound position as overseer of the new recovery project, the doctor had little time for anything else._

_Including a daily call to his son. It now came once every week._

_Maybe two. _

_Whenever the eager child was actually handed the phone by a resigned Eleanor, the man's words were disjointed, as well as carelessly rushed._

_And, feeling the sinking disappointment beginning to bubble in his chest cavity, Ryou would wordlessly hang the phone back to Aunt Eleanor before quietly withdrawing, biting his lip as he did so._

_~*~_

_At least father had left him Bakura. Bakura was the only one and thing he could call his own._

_As Ryou felt the pendant that was still gleaming around his neck, he managed a faint smile._

_No. Bakura was most certainly not a 'thing.' Just because he lived deep within the chamber of a pendant that he always, always took care to never take off-even in the bath-_

_The spirit claimed it would still be awhile before he could recreate his own body. But, to be quite honest, Ryou did not at all mind the thought that the spirit might not be able to physically play with him. _

_He'd grown so used to the little ghost's presence, and his reverberating tone resounding in his own thoughts…._

_….he did wonder why Bakura was taking so long. But, as Kura liked to say, there was a right moment for anything and everything-for Kings of the people and Kings of thieves._

_That was an odd way of putting things, but Ryou figured it simply meant that everyone-the very highest in the land or the filth of the shadows-had the right moment for something-if only for a split second. _

_Everyone. That was a comforting thought. And, as Kura also liked to say, a split second may be more than enough time to accomplish your doings._

_That sounded perfectly pleasant, as well as true. Bakura always gave out good advice. Except when he'd drop dark comments about some of the staff still on board here. Ryou didn't like it when he did so-and had to shake it off with a nervous laugh or so._

_Ever since Karu left last year, people were not at all….easy, around the child, for whatever reason._

_It was unnerving…as well as sad. It wasn't as if **Ryou **had hurt Karu! The man had fallen down a fleet of steps. Eleanor had said so herself. _

_But, it had been easy enough to handle….at first. The servants were never exactly warm towards the child in the first place, and Kura had dismissed their hesitation in stepping forward as a bad case of hypochondria….whatever that was._

_Later in the year, when Ryou had again, stayed out too late, a maid had actually beaten his hands with a wooden spoon before sending him upstairs._

_The next morning, she was found unconscious on the kitchen floor. Ryou felt sorry for her-and had felt the same as he'd watched the ER squad wheel the petrified woman away._

_Ever since, the servants were about as willing to approach the child as they would be a drowned cat or a rabid dog. It hurt, but Bakura had simply held the boy's consciousness in his own subconscious before lulling the child to slumber at night. The next day, it would be easy to ignore the still ripe feelings of uncertain rejection._

_Ryou let out a slight sigh at the thought, and then, began to tuck his Ring underneath his new school uniform. _

_Better to keep his pendant with him, just in case. He did not relish the thought of parting from Bakura's stream of thought, and, were he to pack the ring in his valise, only to lose it…..!_

_He shuddered before turning back to his small suitcase with a slight, resigned sigh. _

_When most children pack, it's easy to find a jumbled, disorderly, and, in many cases, completely destroyed-mess of a heap of almost illegible objects._

_But Ryou had very little to pack: A few play clothes, four more pairs of the itchy, starched school uniform (A white blouse, a royal blue jacket, royal blue shorts, navy blue knee socks, and a pair of heavily polished black shoes.)_

_A pretty stone he had collected on one of his excursions, a picture of Mother, Father, Amane, and himself, his toothbrush, and a book or two. _

_That was all. He closed the valise quietly, feeling dread ripple through his body, like the vibrations of a readily disturbed pond's surface._

_Aunt Eleanor had certainly dropped a bombshell on him just five days ago by announcing that Broken Sparrow-a boarding school some one hundred and twenty four miles away-had accepted Ryou into their stream of new students for the new school year._

_Ryou had wanted to cry. No one had consulted him about such a foreign place. Just when he had felt he'd found his home at Eleanor's with Bakura, again he was being forced to pack up, and again, travel to a place crawling with strangers._

_Aunt Eleanor would not hear Ryou's complaints, and she'd sent him back to his room with a brief dismissal. _

_The child had exploded into tears as Bakura mutually pulled him away from his body to sleep the discomforting pangs of sorrow away._

_Only this time, it hadn't solved anything. _

_The pain and uncertainty had only been numbed-not eradicated._

_~*~*~_

_But, if he was to leave, he could take comfort from the fact that he wasn't…quite alone. _

_Clasping the warm metal of the Ring, Ryou closed his eyes, faintly hearing his aunt snap downstairs at the porter._

_…..ah. It was already time to go. The boy swallowed past the lump in his throat, and tried for a smile. It came out as a half hearted twitch from the corners of his mouth._

_Bakura pressed into Ryou's subconscious. So used to this, Ryou robotically allowed Bakura entrance into his mind, hearing the more ragged voice of the spirit whisper to him._

**_"If you like, I would gladly…..ah……convince your aunt of another variable she could go with….."_**

_Ryou managed a brief smile as he shook his head._

_Silly Bakura. Silly Bakura and the jokes that he made sometimes that weren't exactly funny._

_Silently, Ryou clasped his valise, taking a deep breath._

_And he made his way away from the room, and down the steps, heart pounding like a well paced metronome as he did so. _

_~*~*~_

_Sorry it was so short, folks, but this is the calm before the storm. Things are about to get very ugly indeed......*Shudders.*_

_If you like hearing about witches, newts, a crazed nun that likes to scream "Noooootttthhhhhiiiiinnnng!" over and over again, then I implore of you, visit_

_the next chapter: Blessings of the god in Solitude. _

~*~*~


	9. Chapter 9

Legacy of a Nightmare: Ryou's Tale

Blessings of the god in Solitude.

~*~

* * *

Hallo, everyone. Hoping you're well-sorry it took me so long to update once again! Whew.

Things in this chapter are going to be slightly...irregular. The nun is actually based on one of my loving old teachers who had the personality to boot. Lol. *Kidding.* ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Point and simple.

Ryou is being extremely gullible (Or just innocent; seeing as how he's lost any companionship other then a deranged ornament hanging around his neck....the poor little dear...D:) and, in this chapter, things are just going to get worse.

*Sighs. Well, let's get on with it, shall we?*

~*~

_Quote:_

_"Don't cry.  
Give me your heart, and I will free you.  
Give me your heart, and I will save you.  
Give me your heart and feel fear, pain, and hurt no more.  
I will make it **all** stop."_

(Ever really noticed how creepy that quote is? *Shudders.*

* * *

_The creamy eyelids quietly closed over the soft emerald orbs as the porter fussily began to untie Ryou's few belongings from the top of the cab, occasionally muttering words to himself that Ryou faintly remembered Mother classifying as "No-no" words. What exactly did they mean?_

_Ah, well. The boy swallowed, heart still continuing to thud as violently as ever beneath his small ribcage, the Millenium Ring trembling in sympathy for each synchronised beat._

_He swallowed with difficulty. He faintly wondered whether or not he was going to be sick...._

_....again. Ryou had been nauceous more then once on the long trip that had concluded with him coming to this place-which, after peering up at the grim, starkly alabaster walls fitted into the debonair foundation of the marble brick, looked rather like the morgue he'd been forced to visit after Amane and Mother had...._

_..........._

_................_

_.....he certainly was not going to begin thinking about **that.** _

_He closed his eyes, unconciously sweeping up petite hands to his chest cavity, pressing the metal underneath his royal blue sweater closer to his shuddering flesh, closing his eyes as Bakura began to funnel reassurance into his body once again._

_On the way here, Bakura had constantly kept up the gentle stream-only to at last note, after two hours had adjourned-that it was not being successful in warding off Ryou's anxiety, and, with a slight huff of frustration, he'd given up._

_The touch of the Ring was the closest thing he could get to hugging another sentiment being-metalloid or flesh-that would not freeze against him or push him away angrily. It was the main reason Ryou never consented to taking the Ring off, anymore. _

_He'd grown so accostomed to Bakura's prescence in his mind, that Ryou was now quite unwilling to ever let go of the Spirit that began to take residence in his subconcious with the construction of his "chamber".....whatever that meant._

_Ryou found it rather difficult to care, however. His desperate phobia of being left alone once again was more potent then ever, and, he held Bakura's sunconcious tightly within his own, for fear that Bakura might cease to hold his own subconcious in an almost painfully tight embrace, interlocking inbetween tendril and tear._

_The little boy cast a glance at his gleaming shoes that were a little large for him, biting his lip as he did so, creamy hands squeezing against the front of his chest once again, pressing the Ring in closer to himself. He knew the pointy bits of the piece would leave small marks against his skin, but he couldn't care less about that. _

_It was a regular habit he had fallen into these days-the press of the reassuring cold-sometimes warm-metal against his soft, pitifully small stomach and chest was a comfort. It was the closest thing he could come upon to actually physically embrace the boy who resided in the Ring-and the throbbing of the metallic heartbeat that belonged to the Ring was more then reassuring._

_But now....._

_Ryou cast a glance up at the building, face rapidly turning to cement again as the driver triumphantly freed the boy's valise, and sent it crashing to the ground._

_Ryou paid it no heed, questions continuing to flood through his mind like rapidfire. _

**_Would there be anyone nice here? Would he get along with his teachers?_**

**_Would classes be easy enough? Was the food good? _**

_The boy's tiny hands readily clenched into fists. _

**_.....would Ryou make any friends?_**

**_~*~_**

_A slight hiss, and Ryou started slightly as Bakura began to whisper from inside Ryou's conciousness once again. _

_**Why do you worry about that? You have me.** **Is that not good enough?**_

_The boy blinked for a minute, ducking as one of his suitcases came flying towards him. The driver was still having slight trouble._

_For the first time that day, Ryou managed a slight smile as he quickly fired back in a slight whisp of thought-_

_'...of course it is, Kura. I just thought it would be nice to have someone else to play with us.' Ryou thought for a minute or so._

_'I can introduce you to them, and then, the three or more of us can-'_

**_No._**

_The boy doubled back at Bakura's abrupt answer. Since when was the spirit so short with him?_

_After a brief period of silence, Bakura hastily began to rectify in the bewildered boy's mind:_

_**.....your father gave you to you, and only you, little one, **he ammended, voice toning back to gentle diplomacy once again._

**_I don't want you to share me with anyone. Quite frankly, I'd rather not share YOU with anyone._**

_Bakura halted in midspeech for a moment or two. _

_**It will only bring cause for heartbreak, my dear Ryou, **he warned, Ryou unable to hear the threat behind his tone. _

_The child only blinked as the driver released the final suitcase with a triumphant, "A-HA!" as he sent it spinning to the ground, looking ready to dance an impromptu jig._

_Ryou turned his head to the side, feeling, for the first time, rather skeptical._

_'C'mon, Kura....you can learn to share. You'll always be my best friend-but we can play more games with more then two people.' After glanicng back at the building once again, Ryou's frame shook violently, but he set his jaw into a determined pout._

_'We can do this, Bakura. You ready?'_

_Silence. Ryou might have detected a sigh-but he supposed that was his imagination._

_**....if you say so, my dear boy. Just a warning...you may be, as you put it-'singing a different** **tune soon enough.'**_

_**

* * *

**As Ryou uncertainly scurried his way up the steps-taking little heed of the early morning sunshine-he paused as soon as he reached the door._

_The porter had promised that he would take Ryou's luggage up to his dormitory soon enough-after advising that the kid seriously take a Tums or an aspirin. Honestly, the kid just couldn't seem to stop clutching at his stomach. It was really a little unnerving, but, seeing as his car seats were no longer in danger of being defiled by the contents in Ryou's stomach, he supposed he could let it slide._

_The small boy closed his eyes._

_And, hand still pressed over the metal against his heart, one hand uncertainly reached for the door, and then faltered as slowly, Bakura's pervious words drifted into his mind...._

_**It will only bring cause for heartbreak, my dear Ryou.**_

_Ryou shook his head frantically. Honestly. Kura seriously needed to learn how to think positive. It certainly wouldn't kill the poor spirit._

_Nonetheless, he was feeling the Earth spin around himself as the boy bit the inside of his mouth, mentally counting to ten before a quivering hand reached for the elegant handle of the academy's front door._

_~*~*~_

The thin body slowly dragged itself out of the bed, pulling a small sheet around himself as he did so, albeit with a slight wince as he noted an unconcious Bakura turn slightly in his sleep, a small frown creasing his brow as he unconciously noted Ryou's absence.

But be it a few hours or a few seconds, any free time to rest his exhausted subconcious was well and good for the thin teenager, who managed a slight smile as Bakura turned slightly in his slumber, grumbling.

Nonetheless, he still silently turned, and vacated the bedroom.

* * *

As the teenage boy made his way down the flight of steps, blankly staring at nothing particular, his mind was only set upon two things-tea, and a few sleeping pills. Honestly, he couldn't take it anymore.

As Ryou reached the bottom step-and felt his stomach rumble slightly, he sheepishly concluded a snack might not be the worst thing, either.

~*~*~

It was late. The wraiths of the witching hour were readily crowing their slumber as the boy wearily glanced at the windowpane.

And, glancing at the small clock steadily perched on the nearby kitchen countertop only reinforced his exhaustion. Two A.M.

At least there wasn't any school, tomorrow. Perhaps, if he were to rest once his mind cleared or the sedatives took affect....or, went to Mr. Moto's Gameshop.....

Glancing at his still thin body, knowing...and feeling-the fine, blade point edges still painlessly (Unless, of of course, Bakura rectified that) that, underneath his pajama front, the spikes of the Millenium Ring were still sunk deep into his alabaster flesh. He shook his head, slightly.

Hopefully, Bakura would pay no mind, and simply sleep through the night....and, perhaps, Ryou could bore him to sleep for the rest of the following day. Baking, cooking, or reading a novel often did that for the thief.

Speaking of cooking......

The boy glanced at his plate-where a steaming croissant and bubbling, porcelain teacup awaited....alongside two sleeping tablets Ryou hoped immensely would settle his aching stomach and throbbing head. Sleep was all the graceful oblivion he could take.

Ryou sheepishly tugged the darjeeling tea to his lips, sighing slightly as he lowered it once again.

Why wouldn't the memories leave him be? Why wouldn't they cease to torment him?

The boy clenched his hand into a fist, readily feeling his nails begin to sink into the flesh of his palms-near the plain crescent that was the scar still marking his skin.

He buried his face in his hands once again, biting back the whimper longing to break free from his mouth.

It HAD started it all. Even if Karo's....abrupt....resignation had not triggered it.....

....._something _certainly had done so.....

* * *

~*~

_"Class." _

The old woman in the black habit impatiently gestured to the small, quivering boy in front of the classroom.

"This is a new sinner here to join your groveling ranks, so treat him nicely. Or don't," She added, in a slight afterthought.

"I don't much care. Now, Ryan?" she asked, turning her pale face towards the still remarkably white Ryou, whose knees were about to buckle as he at last managed to speak:

"....ah.....i-it's R-Ryou, ma'am-"

The woman's face blanched, and she tapped her yardstick threateningly from her loose grip, forehead gnarling into a scowl.

"Did I give you EXPRESS permission to speak, Ricky?"

The boy opened his mouth, but no words would flutter out from where he perched-like a frightened bunny-in a snowstorm in a sea of unfamiliar faces peering intently at him. His fingertips made a beeline for his sweatervest, pressing the metal underneath the thin, pristine clothing to his heart.

The nun sighed.

"Ronald, you will take care to remember that I am Sister Agnes."

She loomed menacingly in front of the quivering boy.

"And, if you have anything to say to me now, say it-because if I hear so much as a SQUEAK from you for the rest of the year-!" she barked, looking extremely irritated once again.

Ryou just nodded once again. Huh. His Aunt too, was named Agnes....if only in middle name, but that was hardly worth being brought up just right now.

Agnes nodded in return.

"Keeping quiet, eh? Best, child. Now, take your seat. It's time for Math."

The woman picked up her yardstick, and swung it at the blackboard with a slight CRACK. Everyone jumped.

"If Barbara has fourteen apples and Nicky has nine, how many hours of repentance must be done to make up for their gluttony?

* * *

It really had not gotten any better. Elegant the establishment was-pristine and stiff his new dormitory was (The executives of this place had given the child a tour) Ryou had to sigh as he made his journey across the room to his new seat.

Hopefully, it could only get better. Unaware of the eyes boring holes into him, the boy silently made his way to his seat, unaware of the giggles the class were softly emanating as he did so. One boy raised a hazel eyebrow from behind the small child as he sat down, and resisted a snicker as he carefully pinned a small sign to Ryou's jacket:

_Old Witch_

Heh. The new kid was so girly.....Yagasha snickered.

He was going to enjoy THIS semester....!

~*~*~

Most unfortunately for Yagasha, Bakura flickered from inside the Ring.

And the metal began to pulse.


End file.
